


Sayori: Tail's End

by RewaAllana



Series: Sayori's Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Boarding School, Character Death, Dragon's Keep, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Khajiits, Modded Skyrim, Original Character Death(s), Original work - Freeform, Orphans, Skyrim Main Quest, Skyrim References, Skyrim Spoilers, Skyrim mod, Snow, Vilija - Freeform, Whiterun, inigo - Freeform, khajiit dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana
Summary: "Gallius Angianus. Retired Legate. Retired Adventurer. Headmaster of Dragon's Keep. I write this on behalf of my daughter Sayori."Skyrim is a cold harsh land where outsiders are not welcome. Especially the Khajiit. Sayori braves a new life in Skyrim under the watchful eye of her mentor Gallius who watches as Sayori grows from a kidnapped, frightened kitten to a legend who becomes the last hope for Tamriel.





	1. The Stray Kitten

Dragon's Keep is a school that houses mostly Nord and Imperial children from all across Tamriel. After I retired from the Legion, I became a professor in the school, teaching combat and weapon skills until finally taking charge and moving to Dragon's Nest.

I had already been married to my wife Isossia – also an Imperial and we had three children, one boy and two girls – Leona, Inday and Coda.

Leona, my oldest, was adopted. A Nord, but very much part of the family. Inday and Coda are my birth children.

Leona and Coda inspired to be adventurers despite my warnings not to. I hold a collection of sorts in the basement, but I feared for their lives back then. Both excelled in their studies involving combat and so on but they didn't care for Magicka or other skills they should and could have learned if they wanted to be taken seriously. Inday however, she wanted to stay at home and practice Alchemy and Enchantments. She took after her mother that one.

We had lived in Dragon's Nest for three years by the time we start this tale. A reunion of sorts had taken place in the great halls of the school and I, dressed in my old uniform, had just escaped from the festivities. Isossia was not well and despite my best efforts, I knew I would soon be alone with my three children. I had to get home to help her and to catch up on some much-needed work for the school. It was a pain to find enough money to keep such a place well-guarded but my old friends from the Legion always donated generously and my family lived well.

Alleagail, a Bosner maid my wife insisted we needed opened the door just in time for me and promised to tend to the horses outside despite the rain. I thanked her and went to my wife who sat reading quietly.

Coda was upstairs already sleeping. Leona was in the girls room practicing her sword techniques for class while Inday was downstairs with us and playing with her doll. She sat by the window and jumped at the sound of lightening.

"Skyrim's weather is harsh," Isossia muttered.

"You took the potion?" I asked.

"Of course dear".

Something outside caught Inday's attention so she ran up to me;

"Pa, Alleagail says there's a stray cat outside. Can't we let it in? It's raining."

Inday was very fond of animals. I remember how she cried when a hunter killed a dear that ran up to the school.

"I don't think having an animal will do your mother any good" I told her lazily.

The rain outside seemed to get heavier. Alleagail was still outside and I was about to change from my uniform when:

"Father! Father you have to see this!"

The urgency and horror in Inday's voice startled me so I ran to the window. Inday pointed at what was going on; yelling that Alleagail was being "mean" to the "little cat".

I wiped the window for a better look.

Alleagail held a stick and was now beating the stray cat so it would run away.

It wasn't just a stray cat.

It was a khajiit.

A cub. A child.

I couldn't let this continue.

I ran outside, not bothering to cover myself from the rain.

"Hold it! I said hold it!"

I had to bellow to be heard over the rain. The bosner looked surprised while the child collapsed on the stone floor.

"Alleagail! What are you doing?"

"Daddy your uniform!" Inday called from the door.

I'd forgotten about my uniform, but I didn't care.

"It's only a stray cat, my Lord." The bosner bowed. The ragged kitten lay shivering on the wet stone at her feet, staring at me with its small eyes.

"That's a child. And you may do well to remember that I do not allow my staff to beat any children that step into school premises – including those who are not human or elf!" I came forward towards the kitten and the child cowered, an arm reached over its ears – perhaps expecting me to carry on where the maid had left it.

I saw the khajiit was a little girl as I came close. I tried my best to comfort her as I came near and finally touched her wet fur.

I picked the child up – she was light – and carried her in.

"Papa what is it?" Leona had joined her sister who was jumping up and down with excitement.

"It's a kitten!" Inday cried. "Daddy bought a kitten in!" She stopped jumping when she saw the rags and how big the kitten was; "A Khajiit. Daddy it's a Khajiit!"

Isossia looked up from her seat, annoyed; "Why are you bringing that thing in here-?" My wife suddenly saw what the "thing" was, "By the God's – Inday, add some more wood to the fire – Leona, one of your dresses. Where is Coda? Asleep? Well, let him sleep, let's get this one dry!"

I didn't want to exhaust my wife, but at that moment I couldn't stop her. All I could do was help.

My two girls rushed to help while my weak wife helped me dry the frightened kitten as best we could. The Khajiit, weak and frail as she was, didn't dare move or speak. My wife was always better at soothing children but even her sweet voice didn't seem to calm the furry child. No doubt Alleagail's stick had given her a wonderful impression of the folks of Skyrim and of us.

Soon though, the fire and the fresh dress did it's work and the Khajiit fell asleep in Isossia's arms. My wife, not willing to part with the child, grew too tired, so I took over. The Khajiit purred gently in her deep sleep. Our two girls sat on the floor watching silently. Inday was pleased with herself but worried for the Khajiit and Leona shot daggers at Alleagail who sheepishly went back to scrubbing the kitchen floors.

I had to send the girls to their beds – Leona waking her brother to tell him what had happened - and I stayed up all night rocking and holding the sleeping kitten, checking her pulse, casting some restoration – a skill I was not Adept in - to give the child some chance. She was very thin, a scar brightly shone on her right cheek. Her fur in disarray from mud and rain and too weak for Skyrim's harsh weather. I ordered Alleagail to tend to my wife and stay out of my sight.

Despite my adventure's taking me to Elsweyr, I had never seen a Khajiit kitten until now. I had met many Khajiit, but none this young and small. It was a strange feeling to have one in my arms. She was as tall as my other children, maybe a few inches smaller and had she not been in rags, I would have mistaken her for a large House Cat.

The child did not wake from my arms until well into the next day. By then, Inday, Coda and Leona were in Dragon's Keep and my wife was having our late morning brunch. She was still weak, but she managed to get up from my lap and walk around a little to take in where she was. One of her eyes was red and she was limping from Alleagail's beating. My restoration was never my strongest point. Leona had saw fit to give her a dress that covered most of her fur so at least she was warm and wearing something other than the rags she came in with.

"How are we Khajiit?" I asked as gently as possible.

The kitten just looked at me. Her shoulders were high.

I tried again; "Are you feeling well child?"

"I am well."

I was surprised to hear a Khajiit not to speak in third person. She had the accent of an Elsweyr citizen yet…

"You with the Khajiit caravan's child?"

She just stared at me as if I had asked her if she came from Sovengarde itself.

Isossia took over; "How about we start with an easy question, what is your name?"

She finally spoke; "My name is Sayori. I have a twin brother. We are two of seven kittens from the same mother."

Her voice was lower than an Imperial or Nord child, the accent a plague to the ears of non-adventurer's but there was an innocence in the voice that couldn't be denied.

I had to admit "Sayori" was a name I would never think of for a Khajiit.

"That's a very pretty name. Where are you from Sayori?" Isossia kept her voice as soft as possible.

Her little claws rubbed together; "Rimmon."

My ears picked up; "Ah, so you are from Elsweyr? Your very far from home."

Isossia gave me a look for my interruption.

"Where am I?" The Khajiit was looking around.

"This is Dragon's Keep. This is my husband Gallius. My name is Isossia. We look after Dragon's Keep."

It was clear the Khajiit was wanting another answer.

"You're in Skyrim." I said.

"Skyrim…" the ears went high, "Skyrim is the land of the Nord's. Mother says it's a cold land"

"Yes." I nodded.

"The snow I ran into that beat me hard – that was Skyrim snow…."

Isossia and I looked at each other. Did this child really not know she was in Skyrim? What was going on?

"Too far away. I am too far away from home…."

The child then clutched her ears tightly and began to cry. I let Isossia take over as I wondered what to do. I was very sure the child must have run away from a caravan, yet I could tell the child knew nothing of what I was talking about.

Once Isossia had managed to calm the child, Sayori told us she had run away from something called "The Embassy" and had run on foot in both snow and rain. She had chewed on torch bugs and butterflies but had had little else to eat. Isossia ordered Alleagail to fetch some bread which the child ate quickly.

It was clear to me that she had been starved, perhaps deliberately. What kind of monsters....

A torch in my mind lit up; "Did you mean the Thalmor Embassy?"

"All I know is it has a lot of High Elves", Sayori answered. She was a lot more talkative with food in her stomach, "They dress strange, they act even stranger and they have a cook who doesn't like me. The lady that runs it is said to have a lot of power over the people. I did not know what people they meant. A question was answered with a boot."

"Why were you there and not home?" Isossia asked while I tried to hide my panic. The last thing I needed was a Thalmor agent coming back at my college and frightening the children.

"I don't know. I was in Rimmon. Then I'm at the Embassy. And my family is not there. Not here."

"You mean you were taken?" Isossia barely hid her disgust. She did not care for the Thalmor but this was beyond evil to her.

The Khajiit looked around again; "Is it in Skyrim? Have I been in Skyrim all this time?"

"How long do you think you were there?" Isossia tried to keep her on track.

"Days, weeks – I do not know. I am sure I was not there long. I did not intend to be there alone. It is not a nice place. They were not kind people there. Maybe one of two -"

Isossia hushed and told her she didn't need to say anymore; but we would need some names to see if they could track down her parents.

"My father is long dead. My mother though, she is Karina. She lives and works in Rimmon. As I've said, I have a twin brother, but I have several brothers and sisters."

"We will do what we can to find them." I said. It was no promise but I sensed she understood that.

The only thing we knew we could do was send an open letter to my contacts in Rimmon to let them know about the kitten. Ask for word on the street. And pray to the God's that the Thalmor wouldn't simply come and take the frightened child away. Those elves are not good people – my High elf friends warn me that they have little empathy. What would they care about killing a defenseless kitten for running away?

Inday, Coda and Leona did their best to distract Sayori by showing her around my school. To say the other students were surprised to see a child of the beast race was an understatement.

In the meantime, we must wait. I have a bed set up in Inday and Leona's room where she hides all day, praying perhaps to the moons that she will return home. She is a quiet child who keeps her thoughts to herself unless we pick at her brain. Dolls do not interest her. I'm not yet sure what interests her.

Sayori's story does not sit well with me. To kidnap a little girl and enslave her is despicable. But how a little Khajiit - underfed and all - even survived the cold and the wilds of this harsh land…. It is a miracle.

It is a story that is a little hard to believe I admit. And a Khajiit is not a reliable creature in truth telling. We must be careful with the child.

Alleagail has been severely reprimanded by my wife and she has been ordered not to touch the little girl again. If she does have issues she can report to me.


	2. Many, Many Months

We heard nothing for a month. In the meantime, my wife and I have included Sayori into the school.

The inclusion of a Khajiit girl in Dragon's Keep was, to my sadness but unsurprise, not welcomed by some of the scholars. By "some", I of course mean the Nord's. They tried to hide their real discomfort with Sayori well by questioning if she even understood how to read and write let along how to use a dagger.

I wish we had enough scholars or teachers that I could throw these idiots out and make way for more thoughtful people, but alas, we do not. Sayori is thankfully under no illusion that there's only so much I can do to help her fit in and she is no stranger in dealing with incompetent adults. It will hopefully help that she is my ward. It helps that my children has taken Sayori under their wing and she is safe.

Leona and Inday include her with their friends among the girls and although they are officially not allowed in our house, my wife and I allow her and friends to play just outside. As I've said, Sayori does not care for dolls but she has started showing off some skill with a wooden sword.

And she is a brilliant archer. Probably the best I've ever seen from a child.

Even some of the boys watch and marvel her, though I've had to thrash quite a few who pulled at her tail and whiskers.

My students have at least been civil for the most part. My children, I could not be prouder.

Word back from Rimmon. Finally.

It is not good.

In a sense, there is no word. No one appears to know the child and there are many with the mother's name.

My contacts say they will look at local schools in the area and keep an ear out for more information. They suggest we appeal to the creatures of Rimmon themselves.

My wife tells me it is best not to tell Sayori this. We have to try again.

I have now also spoken to as many trade caravans as possible. Shady lot, but they have no love for the Thalmor and have agreed for those who are from Rimmon to send word if they know anything. A Khajiit will help a fellow Khajiit. What is clear is that Sayori is no caravan child. The Khajiit do not like having children travel with them in a place like Skyrim. Too far, too dangerous. What kittens they do have - Sayori is certainly not one of them.

The Khajiit showed surprise when I told them that I had a kitten who survived the snow of Skyrim and told me to keep the fire going for "the little one". I even got a discount on new clothes for her.

…_.._

Coda likes to tease his sisters and female students and has now added Sayori to the growing list.

Sayori has shown a lot more character over the past three months. While she still likes to let others talk for her, she has proven a brilliant student in combat and Magicka. Archery is her top talent of course but she has a grasp of magic not seen by many. She is also a talented bard though she never performs her own songs in front of people and the Nords don't appreciate music from Elsweyr. We've had a few children get sent to the sick room over her punches and use of destruction but there is little complaint. We want tough children and Sayori has raised the bar.

So why Coda still teases her is beyond me.

I caught them both having a war of words in which he kept calling her "adorable" and Sayori yelled that she was "not cute". A swift punch from the kitten sent him howling to me and I had to send them to their beds early. Coda will have that mark for a good few days.

That being said, it's clear the children have warmed to the kitten and they treat her as if she's already part of the family.

Sayori is still unsure of us, the parents. At least with me. Homesick obviously. But she is happy here.

…_.._

My Sayori had somehow got it in her head that "out of bounds" was merely a challenge – to not get caught. I don't know how many times she managed to sneak down to the basement where I study in private and where I keep my collections from my adventure's but eventually – with a smirking Alleagail's willing tongue – I caught onto this blatant disobedience and made sure to be down there and catch her.

She was not there to damage the artifacts, just merely stare in wonder. I hid in a closet and waited until her back was turned before I leaped out and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

"Where is the key?" I asked my ward. She rather sheepishly gave it to me. Yes, it was the one I thought I had lost a month or two before.

"Did you pickpocket me for this?"

"Yes sir."

This child would have put members of the thieves Guild to shame. I could not help but be impressed.

"Don't mistake my pride in your skills for clemency, you will feel my wrath."

Inday jumped up in surprise as I marched the Khajiit to my desk - one that seemed to dominate the house. Still holding the Khajiit firmly, I took out the birch I kept in a bucket in the corner.

"Papa!" Inday was shocked at what she was seeing. Coda and Leona heard her cries from outside and came running in. I ignored the small crowd that had gathered and Sayori made no effort to acknowledge them.

I had never disciplined a child of the beat race in this way, nor one that I had gained such a bond with who was not one of my children. Trying hard to forget that this child had suffered under the Thalmor, I gestured towards my desk and then struck her back with the birch four or five times.

The child's arm hung limply from the table and she didn't make a sound. I noticed that the other children looked at each other, clearly surprised that their meek little friend had not cried out. I hid my own surprise and told them this was not a spectacle. They left quickly.

I gave Sayori five more, but I still heard no cries, not even a reluctant sob. Nor did she turn and try to use her claws on me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Alleagail. And I saw the smirk. 

I stopped and turned to her; "Enjoyed the show?"

That wiped the smirk from her face. She hung her head and scampered away.

With no audience, I finally got some squirming but the silence was frightening me so I stopped before long.

I held the urge to pull her to her feet and examine her face, and in my best firm voice, told her to get up and I hoped she learned her lesson.

Her answer?

"Not to get caught."

I had to glance at her twice to make sure she did not mean to show this old Imperial cheek. Even after six months under my roof, I had not got used to the Khajiit humor and often, Sayori said things without meaning for anyone to chuckle. It was one reason why - by now - she got on well with most of the students and my scholars.

"I would rather you learned not to do it again. Why did you go down there when I forbid my own children or the students to do so?"

"Rahoc said when someone tells you that you are forbidden to do something, the reason is always for themselves and you must find it out."

It was there I learned that while misguided, this "Rahoc" had at least been a kind voice for the girl.

"You did not cry when I struck you. Do you not want to cry?"

"Mama wondered the same thing" she replied, scratching an ear, "I once got into a fight and she used a stick. I did not cry, and she said it was not normal. So did my brother."

Which brother, she didn't say. I assumed it was her twin. But I had to agree with her mother. This wasn't normal. This feeble, small and easily startled Khajiit child was indeed remarkable. No doubt one day the Nord's in the school would tell their father's that a "cat" showed more courage than the bigger and stronger Nord boys who were old enough to drink mead if they bothered to get to know her.

"There's nothing to see down there. Why did you go down when you knew you would suffer?"

"In truth, I only wished to learn more about you. When I saw these trophies, I realized you are more than what you seem. Do you think I'm like that? More than I seem? I like to think I am."

"We all do child." I gruffly answered.

Some of her usual meekness returned: "May I... Learn about all this? Sir?"

We made a deal there. I would let her in and tell her my stories so long as she was more truthful to me and told me her problems.

Hopefully, that will end the mischief for a while.

…_._

Isossia is furious with me.

I told her what I had done to Sayori after I found her in the basement. I was surprised by her reaction. Isossia believes firmly that discipline is important. I assumed she would nod and say I did my duty.

Isossia swore she heard the child sob in her bedroom and rushed in. Sayori tried to hide the tears and apparently told her she had a rough day.

Sayori's fur hides the marks well but despite her sickness, Isossia noticed the child was in discomfort as asked if she was in pain.

"Just a little Ma'am."

And Issossia guessed correctly that I had something to do with it and asked what had happened. I didn't expect her eyes to go small when I told her.

"That child has gone through enough with the loss of her mother and the Thalmor and…" her voice rose; "of course she did not cry, they would have beaten her harder if she did."

Isossia had friends who were slaves to the Thalmor so she knows a few stories. And my wife does not believe in making children tougher like the Nord's do. In her eyes, Sayori is already "tough" but she is still young and needs to get used to being a child after all she had been through.

My selfless wife's needs and desires come first as her days get fewer. So I will not use the birch on the Khajiit while my wife lives. Or I'll make sure she doesn't find out next time.


	3. The Thalmor

The Thalmor arrived at the school. Or at least, one of them did. I made sure to get the children into one room before they saw him. 

I alerted my staff to keep our students in the school. I promised to sort it out quickly.

It was a low-ranking High elf who - in his Thalmor wizard uniform - did his best to be intimidating. He was young, brash but too small for a High Elf. I would say he was barely an adult.

I was surprised that he was on his own. We have a lot of guards here, enough to fill a legion camp and yet the Thalmor sent just one.

He came in with robes too big for him and a sword already in hand. He did not waste time;

"I have been sent here by the embassy to collect a young Khajiit."

"How young?" I asked, playing the part of annoyed and baffled professor well. 

"Quite young. Red fur. Small. She was a member of staff at the Embassy when she disappeared. We wondered if the snow had killed her but then we heard of a Khajiit matching her description that lives under this roof."

"Was she wearing much clothes?" I asked.

"Couldn't say."

"Surely the staff are made to wear something for show?"

"It was a kitchen maid."

"So.... Rags?"

He just smirked to hide his insolence. He didn't know.

I wondered just how Sayori suffered.

I decided to come clean - with a white lie; "I have adopted a Khajiit orphan. I happened upon her. Caravan perhaps was attacked one the road."

His eyebrow raised at me; "Perhaps?"

"It's been difficult to get the child to talk."

"Why not send her to the Riften Orphanage?"

"I'm sure your aware of its Matron there? No. Besides, I wanted a daughter."

"You already have two."

"And I wanted a third. So did my wife. And she is too ill to have more children."

"But why a Khajiit?"

"Why not?"

It was then I heard what I knew was two paws running down the stairs. The High Elf put his sword up and pointed it at the kitten.

Sayori stopped dead when she saw the Thalmor.

"Ah. Sayori. You've got fatter."

Sayori's teeth silently snarled and her fists clenched.

"Do you think that will scare me off cat?"

The High Elf made a grab for her.

Sayori leapt up and punched the elf in his chest. Even a Khajiit her size and age was strong enough to knock the wind out of the small elf.

I reached for my blade and cut his throat.

The child didn't make a sound when she saw what I had done.

"I told you to stay upstairs!" I snarled after a moments silence.

The young Khajiit blinked; "The Thalmor do not appear without a death. I did not want you to die in your own home."

"You do anything like that again, I'll get our maid's stick to you!" I growled.

"I would prefer that to letting you die here."

I grabbed her by the back of her neck and lifted her up; "How did they know where to find you? Are you a Thalmor plant?"

Her legs wriggled in the air; "I am a Khajiit."

"The Khajiit are known to work for them! Then where is your mother? No one is Rimmon seems to believe she exists."

I should not have said that.

"The Thalmor…" Sayori was thinking hard. "Did they take her away?"

I put her down but held on; "Tell me the truth, who are you and why are you here?"

"I have not lied to you sir." I knew she was telling the truth, "I do not wish to go back to the Embassy for help them. They took me from my home." Her eyes began to water, "I… I don't wish to talk of this. Please."

She was quick to stop her tears, but I could see her fear and - remembering just how young she was - decided not to punish her for disobeying me.

I made sure to get rid of the body before the other children could see. My wife was not pleased to hear what had happened but understood that there was little else I could do.

Coda and Leona both mentioned smelling blood. Inday – the "milk drinker" of the family - looked around nervously. I warned Sayori to be quiet.

I only hoped they would not send any more agents. Sayori no longer feels safe which bothers me. A child should not be made to fear her sanctuary.

In the meantime, I write once again to Rimmon. I have to keep trying.


	4. The Spy

_A week later_

We got a letter from the Embassy asking if a High Elf had visited us. I have wrote back to say yes. And that he had a Khajiit with him that was found sleeping in the closet of the basement of Dragon's Keep. I am hoping to the God's that they will buy it. If not, I may – as I've suspected for a while - have a Thalmor agent.

He must be found before I can send the letter.

And quickly.

These spies are ruthless. And we have all these children. I cannot afford to let him or her live.

Sayori, young as she is, was the one who came up with the idea that now haunts me. She's offered to check out everyone if I allow her. Against my wife's wishes, I've told her yes. As small as she is, the khajiit is smart and sneaky enough. And from a talk with the combat teacher, she knows how to fight.

"My older brother Elahbah showed me a good trick to unlock chests and purses" the Khajiit told me with a mischievous smile, "I will find something."

Coda caught wind of what was going on, so I had him follow Sayori to the many beds of our guardsmen and act as a distraction while she searched from top to bottom.

So far, apart from finding skooma and a "Lusty Argonian" book, they have found no evidence of a Thalmor agent. Sayori has now suggested we try the colleagues. Or even the children.

I've told them to go for it.

But if I ever catch them with skooma or that book, they will pay dearly.

Leona and Inday are now on the plan. Inday - probably my smartest child - agrees with Sayori that the agent could be a member of staff or even one of the children.

Each time I have a meeting with my staff, my children have been instructed to search their backs and clocks. It's been a week, but so far no evidence.

Sayori believes the agent would not be stupid enough to bring evidence into my house and wants to go dangerous.

Pickpocketing.

After all, I didn't catch her skilled claws and I'm usually always aware of what I carry.

Sayori took a chance and pickpocketed one of the Master's with Coda's help. The Khajiit went for the pocket while Coda distracted him.

She found a note which proved the treachery.

I organized a private "meeting" and confronted him. I then made sure he was disposed of.

A little surprised to find it was the Orc. Shulong. He taught Smithing. He was a strict teacher but a joker with his colleagues. He also has a young son. No wife. The boy lives in the kitchen, sometimes helping on errands. He now sleeps in the same room as Coda. I've warned him and Sayori not to mention what the father was doing. My other daughters know to keep quiet.

Sayori seemed to enjoy catching the agent far too much. It's a side I'm not comfortable with. Perhaps it was a mistake to ask her to do this.

I made her understand that the Orc's son – Mash – was distraught at his father's disappearance and that celebrating about it was not a kind thing for him. That put some sense into her but the excitement of what happened did not go away.


	5. New Source

No word from the Embassy.

I pray to the God's that that's the last time we have to deal with them.

….

Shulong's son, Mash, is now adopted. He was very happy and apologized quickly after he held my wife too tightly. Orc children are very strong.

Coda is very pleased to have a brother. Inday had to be disciplined for calling the boy "ugly" but she soon started to care for him. He is big, but he's very much like the ten-year-old he is.

As for the Khajiit, I no longer have hope in finding the mother or siblings any time soon. It has been too long. We received word from a new source claiming that the mother was most likely dead, and the siblings had moved on. It was cryptic message, but it was enough for us. We can't carry on like this. Sayori cannot go home, there's nothing for her there.

I think Sayori understands that. Her reaction on finding out that we planned to adopt her was to cry. They were not tears of joy.

It was only the second time me and my wife had seen the tears but the first for her new siblings. Inday immediately reached out and told her they would look after her. Leona pledged to protect her, and Coda pulled out his wooden sword and pretended to fight a Thalmor to get a smile.

Mash is the only sibling who really understands the pain Sayori is going through. You would expect an Orc to tell someone off for showing their tears, but he is unusually sensitive and kind to his new sister. He tells her they can cry together away from our prying eyes if it helps to have someone hold her. He promises not to hold her too tightly if she ever takes up his offer.

I hate to say it, but it warms this old Imperials heart.

The new source was indeed reliable. I now have clearer information.

O course the Thalmor seem to be involved.

Bastards.

One sibling – a female named Jahadra - is dead. Executed for murder of a Thalmor agent/ The others, no one yet knows but I hope they have simply moved on and are happy.

And the mother is still unknown.

Poor Sayori was heartbroken when I told her what I had learned. I almost wished I didn't tell her. There were no tears this time, but she stared hard at the wall and would not eat or sleep for hours. Not even the threat of my birch could get her to eat. Isossia finally got her to eat some sugar. It's something at least.

We then heard her wonder around the House that night and then the door to the outside was opened and closed. I forced myself out of bed and looked around anxiously.

Thankfully, one of the Archers pointed at a little shadow as it made its way down the hill. I had to run to catch up with her.

"Sayori!"

She didn't stop.

I ran faster and grabbed her sleeve.

She tried to fight but she was no match for an old soldier.

"I understand you are grieving, but you will not run from me. You are safe here."

She lay there in the melted snow, shivering with the cold and her own sadness.

I picked her up and carried her home. I made her some soup which her stomach was grateful for.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked after I was sure she was warm again.

"I'm not sure if you would want to know sir."

Even though she was adopted, Sayori had yet to call me "father".

I answered; "I've seen many men and mer die in battle. I hardly think a child's mind will cause me trauma."

The Khajiit licked her lips; "Why do the God's toy with us? What have I done to have my family taken from me in this way? I did not mean to be taken myself. I did not mean to end up in Skyrim. Skyrim is not friendly to outsiders."

I should not have let her talk to those traders. But a lecture wouldn't do;

"The Divine's brought you to Skyrim for a reason. I cannot explain or give you that reason Sayori but there must be one. If anything, you have made me and my wife happy. Inday, Leona, Mash and Coda love you very much and I know it's not the same, but they can be your siblings too."

"Maybe you're my father from another life."

I smiled at her.

"I expect having a father with this much wealth, I will not need to worry about my future. I can stay here, work for you and spend most days being idle."

"Yes."

"Too bad." The Khajiit child smiled; "I will be an adventurer and bring trophies – as many as yours."

"Your fur needs to get thicker first little one," I told her.

I cannot get the image of the kitten who arrived at my doorstep in the rain – beaten, thin and cold. Sayori is still small but she has gained weight and is strong. I would still keep her like a true housecat if I could.

God's forgive me, she has grown in my heart.

If I only I could keep up.


	6. Isossia

As her children grow stronger, Isossia is getting weaker. I know it's only a matter of time and so do the children.

They deal with the impending loss in their own ways. Leona spends more time practicing combat as if the school's straw targets are her mother's illness. Inday makes antidotes to relive the pain while the two boys help our Bosmer maid to make their mother comfortable.

Sayori just want to sit at home and stares out the window.

The children understand. Sayori has already lost a mother and a cloud now hangs over the child as she realizes she will lose another. There's very little we can do but encourage her to practice with Leona and get her to spend time with Isossia.

Isossia never talks about her impending death to Sayori. She hums or sings songs with the Khajiit's head resting on her chest. My wife was a bard back in the day and was fond of the songs by the Khajiit. It comforts her as well as the kitten who nestles in close and falls asleep.

Mash also sits by her side and uses a bowl to drum some music his father taught him. Inday worries it is too loud. She also worries that the Khajiit's fur will make her mother cough but Isossia will not see to it that Sayori or Mash be barred from her sick room

Mash is now opening up to us about his life. He says his father and him were thrown out from their stronghold and his father told him that the orc ways were not always good.

"He told me that to fight was only for survival and not for play. He was considered weak and so am I. I do not mind. My father ended up as a Thalmor agent. I believe they killed him."

In a way, he was right.

I was relieved that Sayori was asleep. That cat cannot keep secrets unless threatened.

_A Day Later_

The Thalmor came.

Sayori and Mash hid in the basement.

This time, there was three of them.

If they wanted to know where their agents were, they were out of luck. I don't even dare to write what I did with the bodies.

They didn't ask for Sayori either.

Instead, they asked if they could check our school library.

You can imagine Inday's anger when she realised that half the books were taken away and burned right outside the school. It terrified the young Nord's.

I now have to find more books to fill our library.

_Two weeks later_

Sayori and Inday got into a fight which resulted in the Imperial child on the floor with a scratch mark.

I walked in just in time to see the angry Khajiit strike my birth child. My other children watched in shock as they had yet to see this side of their usually meek furry sister.

Mash and Leona tell me Inday was in a bad mood and when Sayori didn't want to help her with an antidote – claiming she would only break the glasses – Inday had exploded and called her a selfish orphan who owned her family for saving her.

I hadn't told my other children about Sayori's mother, but my children should not have been surprised that those comments angered the Khajiit.

Since Sayori was the one who used violence and was the only one who hadn't got hurt, she was the one who got the birch. To make sure my wife wouldn't hear the noise, I dealt with the child in the privacy of my basement. We could both hear Leona and Coda argue with Inday, telling her what she had said was cruel and it was unfair Sayori was getting the birch,

"What do you think of that?" I asked her after her punishment was over.

Sayori was in no mood to answer; "I guess she has a point with owning-"

"No." I stopped her. "I will have words with Inday. You owe this family nothing. We love you, we may argue and say cruel things to each other, but we love and will take care of you."

"Can I stay down here for a while sir?"

I gave her my key and left her down there.

Coda and Leona were waiting for me; "Father, it's not fair Sayori got punished!"

I hushed them both. I wanted to make sure my wife didn't know I had struck her little Khajiit again. 

I eventually had a word with Inday who was made to understand that despite her own grief, her words were harmful. I told her. Leona and Coda what I had discovered about Sayori's mother, making them understand that she was losing yet another mother and should be treated with the same care we were giving each other.

I also made it very clear to Inday that Sayori's claws had spared her backside, she would not be lucky next time. For now, she was not allowed any friends over.

I did catch Sayori attempt to go outside again later that day, but I merely sat with her again and allowed her to cry from the hurt those childish words caused. Inday apologized, clearly embarrassed with herself and life went on like nothing had happened.

Children are such hard work.

I worry for my sanity when I am to bring them up alone.

_A Month later_

Isossia died in her sleep a week ago.

Sayori clung to me in a way she has never done before during the service in which the whole school attended. Her arms were wrapped around me and I held her as I tried to keep my composure. I did not care for the odd looks of a few parents of the children. Sayori is a blessing, a child anyone would be proud to have as a ward. Maybe even a daughter.

I do not plan for the child to lose anyone else soon. I am still healthy. I have time.


	7. The Wolf

There's been a murder in the school.

One Nord child. His twin lay beside him, unaware until he woke up.

Murder's like this can only come from the Dark Brother hood.

I've instructed the staff to be silent. We do not want to scare the other children.

In the meantime, I am now finally getting used to raising my children on my own. Leona, Mash and Coda continue to train. Inday studies hard in Alchemy and Enchantment. Sayori prefers to train alone but now spends her free time practicing the lute, drums and flute. The lute does not play Skyrim music when she holds it but only a few mind.

Sayori is the child who is struggling the most without Isossia. My wife comforted and stood up for her against the more bigoted members of the scholars when I couldn't. My birth children check on her now and then and Mash practices his limited knowledge of majecka with her, but she doesn't talk as much as she used too and spends more and more time on her own.

When she does talk, it's all about adventuring. All my children but Sayori have seen the Holds and the shines yet I find myself reluctant to take the cat with me anywhere. Maybe it's the threat of the Thalmor coming back to snatch her away, I do not know but it worries me. Sayori doesn't strike me as someone who would thrive in Skyrim. Skyrim's citizens are not known for being accepting of the khajiit. And what of Sayori? An orphan being brought up by an old soldier?

One afternoon, while practicing archery with Coda, two wolves appeared on the path leading up to Dragon's Nest. To Coda's horror, Sayori's curiosity got the better of her and she jumped down.

I heard the boy's frightened calls for help and came running. By then, one wolf had simply wondered off but the other stood inches away, staring at the other furry face.

"Sayori!"

The stupid cat didn't appear to hear me. Only as I came near did the wolf growl. It went for me so I slit it's throat.

Sayori, not one to show fear, looked horrified; "it just wanted to play!"

Play?!

I put the knife away and pulled the kitten back into the house. Inday and Leona called to me to be merciful.

But punishment was not on my mind. I left her in my own bedroom and slammed the door. I gave myself a moment to calm down before I let myself in.

The little cat – perhaps not so little anymore – asked me what she had done wrong this time.

"A wolf is a dangerous animal."

"It was hungry. There was another one but he walked away. This one wanted to be friends."

"Promise me you will not go near a wolf again."

"But sir -"

"No arguments. A wolf is not a dog. Do not leave the school grounds on your own again." Then I finally said what was on my mind; "why do you want to be an adventurer Sayori? Haven't you seen enough? You and I have traveled already. I may have traveled more and further but believe me when I say you will be disappointed."

In truth, and I believe Sayori sees it too, I worry about her. She is one of the school's toughest fighter's, one of it's best wizards, smiths and could charm a spider into a beloved pet with her speech craft. But her eagerness to be everyone's friend and to please those she meets will only led her to danger. She is naive. I do not trust her on her own And even if Mash, Leona and Coda were to accompany her, they could not control Sayori's spirit.


	8. Giant

A year or two has passed since I put pen to paper.

Our family seems to have moved on from my wife's death though sometimes Inday and even Mash cry about her.

The children are now young adults though you couldn't tell by their behavior.

Sayori is the one who I'm having the most problem with. The quiet ones are always like that.

Sayori's pleas to allow her to explore Skyrim infuriate me. Does she not understand how dangerous it is for a vulnerable young woman? And a Khajiit? The Nord's don't look fondly on the Khajiit.

Leona and Coda are on her side. Of course they are. Mash is indifferent while Inday scolds her every time she talks of going her own way.

I want her to go to the bard's college. Despite her talents in other areas, she is a wonderful musician and her lute playing especially is outstanding. The bard's college could do with an Elsweyr citizen who remembers and plays the exotic music. Also, she would be welcomed there as an outsider. Solitude is the most welcoming of the Holds and more importantly it's safe.

Or course, Sayori points out it's also near the home of the Thalmor. And of course, Thalmor have a base in Solitude. 

And yet we haven't been bothered by them ever since.

Sayori just says she'd be happy exploring and playing in the taverns. She doesn't need to graduate in some college to be "happy". She doesn't want to be "safe." And before I can lose my temper, she turns to avoid my glare and starts to lightly sing "Lone Wolves Dancing".

For a Khajiit, she's not a bad singer. How she hasn't lost her thick Elsweyr accent after all this time, I don't know.

Mash speaks like a young Imperial though his voice is low. He is curious of the Orc strongholds but knows he wouldn't thrive. He is no fighter. He is teased mercilessly for his features and lack of skills, but his kind heart earns him many friends. I've grown fond of him as I grew fond of Sayori.

At least he doesn't give me the same problems she does.

One night, I heard a commotion and I just knew Sayori was involved.

As I opened the door, Coda ran in screaming.

I looked to the bridge and my heart dropped.

Sayori with a bow and an Archer fired upon an enraged giant as it made it's way up the pathway. I grabbed my blade and joined them, managing the kill it before it reached Dragon's Nest.

The Archer and Coda both looked more terrified than the Khajiit who struggled with her breath.

"What happened here?" I demanded.

The Archer told me what he saw. Coda and Sayori messing around at the foot of Dragon's Keep only for a giant to chase after the Khajiit who fought back.

"Why would you provoke a Giant?" I demanded to know from Sayori.

"It was my fault!" Coda spoke up, "I hit it with an arrow. Sayori just happened to be nearer and so it attacked her first!"

"And you still tried to fight it?" I growled at the Khajiit.

Sayori, tired and shaken, still smiled and shrugged cheekily; "I think I fared better than he did."

The Archer, who was behind me chuckled at Sayori's answer; "The Khajiit has a point".

I've asked the Archer's who helped Sayori not to tell the students, scholars or the other guards what happened. His wages will be raised.

As for the kitten, I've made sure she'll be sleeping on her stomach tonight. I did not care that Coda cried as he begged me to spare his furry sister.

She at least accepted it. Actually got some tears and struggles this time.

Hopefully this'll put an end to these dreams of adventuring.

I woke this morning and four of my children won't talk to me. Sayori stayed in her room all day.

Leona finally spoke for all them. Apparently I'm too harsh on their sister. They say I treat her differently. That I'm ignoring what she wants to do with her life.

I'm a stubborn fool but I know what I did last night was too harsh. I should not have let my anger control my actions. 

I entered the children's room and found her lying, curled on the floor, holding her ears. She is too big to really carry now so I just sat on the ground and stayed there with her until she could look at me. She wasn't at all angry with me but said she still wanted to be an adventurer.

She's a strange, shy kid but she's stubborn. We share that trait. 

But I'm proud of her. Whatever she does do, she will be the best.


	9. Mash

All my children have now graduated from Dragon's Keep.

Leona, as the oldest, has now left home and become an adventurer. A few of her old school friends are with her so my nerves are a little less high.

Inday has become the school's librarian and Expert Alchemist, Coda helps me in my day to day work as Headmaster while Mash and Sayori are still working out what to do with themselves.

Sayori, strong with blade and archery as well as a keen musician, has not spoken of her want of adventure for some time, but doesn't mean I'm convinced she has given that idea up. And as for Mash, he has shown interest in becoming a teacher. He is very good at smithing – not as good as Sayori – but it's something he can practice, get better at and be welcomed in any hold. They seem to like Orc smiths.

For a time, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Leona came home, excited to tell us all about her first adventure. Her first Mammoth kill, her first spider, vampire….

I was not pleased to see Sayori's eyes light up as she listened.

I made her come to my bedroom where I lectured her; "You are still too young and it's too dangerous for you."

"Sooner or later," she was calmer than I, "you won't be able to keep me here sir."

All these years later, and she had yet to call me "Pa".

Sayori and I do still have a strong bond but her young spirit and strange ways are not something I'm used to seeing in a young woman. She is still very much a child, yet she is deadly. Several children left Dragon's Keep with broken arms and legs and I've had no less than ten fines to pay because of her recklessness. Yet you wouldn't know of her strength if you met her. I see no muscles or aggression, just a mild, quiet Khajiit girl.

I then left for Solitude where I met the Headmaster of the bard's college. An Altmer named Viarmo. A few of my ex-students now study at his college so he knew of me and my reputation. Apparently there's talk of my children which worries me. I do not want them to put in danger, especially since any Altmer is a potential Thalmor.

A courier then comes towards me and I have to rush back to Dragon's Keep. The staff and students were surprised to see their Headmaster rushing towards his house but it was urgent.

Sayori and Mash have disappeared.

Leona was in her gear ready to go and find them when I arrived and demanded to know what had happened.

Alleagail apparently found Sayori's room empty and Coda in hysterics. A Nord would have grown frustrated at his behavior but Coda is no coward and there's no shame in sharing your fears.

The story he tells makes our bones shake and I have to sit down.

Coda had intended to jump out and frighten his furry sister but instead, he was an unwilling witness when Mash, his face usually kind, took a knife and tried to run upstairs.

Sayori saw him and told him kitchen knives weren't allowed upstairs.

He then attacked her from behind only to be restrained within seconds.

"That wasn't a friendly pat on the back" Sayori told him as she struggled to keep him down.

Mash fought back and then waved a knife at her. Coda tells me he knew I was the one who got his father killed. But then Sayori told him it was her doing - she had figured out the man was a spy after all. 

And Mash – a bad fighter but still strong – had lunged at the khajiit.

Sayori's claws came out and Coda had watched them both tear at each other before Mash tried to go upstairs with a knife, intent in murdering the others in their sleep.

But Sayori was on him in a second and the fight went outside.

Coda emerged from the cupboard and grabbed a blade but by the time he ran outside to help Sayori, she and the orc were gone.

I condemned myself for not seeing any change in Mash. He must have known what had happened to his father from the beginning. We should never have taken him in. He was too intelligent not to work it out.

We have to find them both.


	10. Rumours

With Leona and Coda with me and Inday at home in case they came home, I started a new quest to find two of my children.

The stains of blood were everywhere on the path, so we followed the track.

The fight had been gruesome. An old warrior like me can spot the signs. I only prayed they were both still alive – even if Mash really did want me dead, I didn't wish the same for him.

The tracks took us to near Rorikstead where we found one half of the missing pair.

Mash lay in a small moat, to near to death for us to save. Despite his treachery, my children and I mourned him. He was able to say he was sorry before he died in my arms.

I do not wish to write about it. 

Then we heard a cry for help as an almost naked and injured man ran towards us.

A Stormcloack.

I sighed. Leona had told me about the civil war and how close to the action it was from the school. Some of my old Legion friends have re-joined to fight. I have no interest and thank the God's, my children don't either.

We carried both Mash's body and the Stormcloak back to Dragon's Nest, the children of Dragon's Keep did not see us thankfully.

As the man recovered with Inday's restoration skills, we heard a loud roar and he cried out in terror. Alleagail ran in and screamed that a dragon was circling the school.

A dragon?

I had to see to believe it.

And there it was.

It landed on Dragon's Keep and took no notice of the curious children. The Archers and guards looked too scared to do anything. I yelled at them all not to engage with it unless it attacked. And go inside.

"I heard the rumors..." Inday said. She'd heard talk among the students and the guards.

The Stormcloak then tells me that before they could execute him and his fellow "brothers and sisters", a dragon had appeared and more or less saved them.

Helgen however, is destroyed.

As the horror of that news sunk in, something clicked in my brain.

I asked him about a red furred Khajiit and he looked at me with shock;

"As a matter of fact, there was a Khajiit. They said she was trying to cross the border. She was covered in blood and was injured but those Imperial's put her in our carts. I saw her almost fall out the cart when she lost conscious but they ignored it. She was awake by the time we got to Helgen"

"Did the headsmen…?" Coda couldn't finish. He covered his ears just in case.

"He almost did. That's when the dragon came. I was around long enough to see her escape."

"Did the Khajiit have a scar on her left cheek?"

"Yes sir."

I knew it was Sayori.

But why was she trying to run from Skyrim? Why didn't she just come home?

All I can hope is for a letter or for her to appear.

For now, we have to wait.


	11. Reunion

The Greybeards were heard.

Odd.

They called for the Dragonborn. I wonder what that means.

_The Next Day_

A new student arrived at my doorstep. A beggar child named Lucia who showed me the note this "scout" had given her.

Sayori's handwriting.

"_Found in Whiterun. Please give her food and a place in the school if not your home."_

Why isn't she home yet? Why hasn't she sent me a letter?

Lucia told me the "lady" was in a hurry. Too naive to know what a Khajiit is, but she did describe the woman as "furry and very kind. She gave me a coin."

I've sent a courier to Whiterun. Hopefully I can find out what's going on.

As for the dragon circling us, it doesn't seem to want to harm us. In fact, it almost seems it's protecting the school. If I only I knew how to speak dragon.

Perhaps the Greybeards could help us.

_Three Days Later_

Sayori made it home. It's been three days.

She didn't come alone. A Nord woman and a strange purple Khajiit also entered.

I was too relieved to be angry or even joyful and ordered her to rest.

Rather than obey me, she pulled out a weapon and showed me it.

The Axe of Whiterun.

Impossible.

"Remember I asked you if I could be more than what I seem?"

"What have you done?" I had to ask. Inday and Coda sat silently at the table while Leona, who had got the door stared at the axe in astonishment. 

"I only meant to help," Sayori's voice was weak.

"Sayori?" The Nord woman touched her shoulder, "Sayori?"

To my astonishment, the Khajiit grabbed me and wept like a child.

My three other children watched on in stunned silence.

"My friend! Do not cry!" The purple Khajiit looked horrified, "He has forgiven you!"

I realized.

"You didn't come back because of Mash? Because you thought I wouldn't believe you?"

Sayori just sobbed harder. I do my best to soothe her.

"Who are you?" Leona asked the purple Khajiit and the Nord woman.

"Forgive me" the Khajiit bowed; "My name is Inigo."

"And I'm Vilja," the Nord smiled sadly, concerned for her friend who I still held, "Sayori is helping me with… With something important and I helped her in return."

The purple Khajiit spoke up; "The Jarl of Whiterun called my friend "Dragonborn". Together we killed a dragon and she absorbed it's soul. I suggested we go to a healer, but my friend seems to be ok."

Leona looked at her Khajjit sibling; "You _killed_ a dragon? _You_?"

"It was a marvelous sight" said the blonde woman. She had an odd accent for a Nord.

"What's a "Dragonborn?" Coda asked.

"_Dovahkiin_...."

I made my child look at me; "What did you say?"

"_Dovahkiin_" She shook her head; "I don't even know what it means."

Dragonborn.

The Greybeards were calling a Khajiit?

Sayori?

I'm not quite sure what to think about that.

Sayori doesn't either.

Whilst she's dreamed of being an adventurer, she's never seen herself as anyone important. Just an orphaned khajiit with an old Imperial as her guardian.

And it's no wonder she finally plucked up the courage to come home. It's too much for her.

What is clear is I can't afford to stay away from Dragon's Keep now. Sayori and I want to get to the bottom of this, but she will have to go without me.

She told me; "Don't worry sir, I have friends."

Words a younger Sayori would never have said to me.


	12. Talk

Sayori was still a mess when we all retired to bed. Inigo and Vilja stayed over at Dragon's Keep while she stayed with her family.

Again, as if she was a child again, I took her into my bedroom so we could talk alone.

She told me about Mash's final moments. He was easy to fight off but he was too eager to kill her for him to survive. He didn't know restoration and so he bled heavily from her own sword. She didn't end his life as we assumed, she merely ran until he was lost in Skyrim's mist. By the time it cleared, he was lying in the moat, sneering at her kill him there.

She didn't.

She lost her nerve and ran.

She tried to hide in a cave only for it to be filled with bandits. They were no match for my young Khajiit but their deaths at her hands only made her feel more ashamed.

She believed I would never forgive her for what happened to my orc son. And so, she innocently decided to go back to Elsweyr.

She walked right into an ambush, her clothes were torn by an Imperial eager to use her young body only for a solider called Hadvar to interfere and give her some rags to cover up.

She didn't bother to fight for her innocence, believing she deserved to be executed.

"When the dragon came and they told me to run, I wondered if the God's had sent it to save me" she admitted, "Hadvar and I escaped and went to Riverwood. I was then sent to Whiterun to tell the Jarl himself what had happened to Helgen."

One thing led to another and she found herself being treated like a dahm sellsword by nearly every citizen.

She met Vilija in the Bannered Mare who at least offered to stay with her in exchange for helping to find some bottle. I'm not sure if I care for Vilija. She too is young. And likes to talk. Leona doesn't care for her but is pleased her little sister will not alone.

Inigo, the Khajiit is clearly a former bandit. Coda seems wary of him. I asked Sayori where she found him and she admitted she got arrested.

"I stole a flower".

I blinked; "seriously?"

"I didn't realize I was. I ended up in Riften. I paid a fine to get out but…" She frowned, "Inigo believes I saved him before yet I'd never seen him. He wanted me to kill him but I told him to help me instead."

Wise move.

The Jarl's Court wizard had asked her to find a dragon's stone, supposedly to stop the dragon's coming back. She didn't quite know the logic there when I asked what the point was.

With her two companions, she went to Bleak Falls Barrow to get it.

Bleak Falls Barrow was as harrowing and dangerous as I had warned her and my children before. Inigo and Vilija where there to be with her.

They found the stone but Sayori found herself fixated on a wall that she thought was calling out to her.

She learned a dragon word.

She didn't know how else to describe it but I had an idea what was going on.

A Dragonborn learns a dragons shout like a true master.

She got the stone to the court wizard – after a few errands that took up her time.

"You do not need to please everyone you meet." I told her.

At least one of them was sending the beggar child to the school. At least that had helped me learn that my Sayori was safe.

Then it was time to fight some dragon that had attacked the Whiterun Watch Tower. As Inigo had said, they managed to kill it when Sayori absorbed its soul.

And now she was known as Dragonborn.

The Greybeards had called her.

"You will need to see them as soon as you can." I told her. "Take Inigo and Vilja and come back."

"Can't you come with me?" she almost begged.

"I wish I could."

The door knocked, and Coda came in.

"How long have you been hiding there?" I asked, frustrated.

"Pa, me, Inday and Leona can run things here if you want to go with Sayori."

I frowned; "can you be sure of that?"

"You have taught us all about the business of the school. I'm sure it will be fine. We just want Sayori to feel safe."

Like the child I saw her as, Sayori looked at me eagerly.

I could not say no to that gentle furry face.

I sighed and went to the cupboard to prepare my gear.


	13. Inigo

We are in Iverstead and resting before we take the pilgrimage up the seven hundred steps. Vilja thinks it's a lie but I don't care to talk to her. She talks way too much.

Still, it is good to be on the road again. Fighting off thieves, Draugr and animals. Oddly enough, the animals never attack Sayori yet Inigo finds himself being chased by sabre cats. Good job he is a good swordsman and perhaps the greatest archer I've ever seen.

Inigo is lucky Sayori has such a kind heart. He knows this too. He swears he will lay down his life for my dau- for Sayori.

She has been remarkably patient with him considering his story that smells of rat dung. Mind you, her constant wishing to help every elf, Nord or thing means we don't get much rest. We even helped the Innkeeper on this tavern with a "ghost" problem and ended up with an iron claw, fighting more Draugr and for what? A new word for Sayori to learn.

I've reminded her that I'm an old man and she does not need to please everyone.

She is Dragonborn.

She deserves respect regardless.

The fact I'm scolding the Dragonborn is ridiculous.

As we finally settle for the night, Vilja drinks and dances on the tables. Sayori plays her lute which earns her a free bed for the night.

Then Inigo tells us his story. He too is from Elsweyr, Rimmon. Yet he and Sayori have never met. He is older than she so it's understandable. She is a little disappointed that he didn't know her mother, but it can't be helped.

He has had a difficult life. That I can agree with, but I tell him again that Sayori never met him until Riften and whilst I'm pleased to see him protect my child, he does not owe her anything.

He stubbornly insists he is right and Sayori silently begs me to stop.

No sooner had I put my head on my pillow did the lovely smell of breakfast wake me up. Sayori was too nervous to eat but I quietly got Vilja to convince her.

It was a lovely day to walk seven thousand steps.


	14. The Greybeards

I admit that entering the Greybeards home was something my early youth could only dream off.

The seven thousand steps took its toll on the old man on the company but my fatigue disappeared once we got in and met all four Greybeards.

I was too amazed at what my adopted child was quickly and almost effortlessly learning to really let it sink in that this was indeed real.

She passed each test they gave her with flying colours and was then given a quest to do. Before we left, she asked a few questions which I was grateful for.

Dragons are indeed coming back. And somehow, Sayori is tied into this.

The quest was to find the Horn of Jurgan Windcaller in a ruin called Ustengrav. Northeast of Morthal. We took a carriage to Morthal and despite Sayori wishing to know the Hold problems and its people, I managed to convince her to stay on task.

There was a battle of warlocks and bandits which the four of us managed to fight our way. I was impressed at Sayori's brute strength and the others rushing in so she wouldn't do all the work. I could only handle one or two bandits much to my shame.

The ruin forced Sayori to remember what she learned as we made our way further and further down. When we did finally get to the last chamber, we found no horn but a letter telling us to go to the Riverwood Inn.

"Well that was a waste of time" Inigo spoke our thoughts.

There was no way of travelling straight to the Inn so we opted to sleep outside the crypt. I burned the bodies of the bandits while Inigo and Viljia fixed up the tents.

Sayori just sat down and stared at the low mist.

"It smelt grey" Inigo said as we set up camp, "it was a little dull."

"Oh, I think I shall remember it forever" Vilija told him, "I cannot wait until I sent mother and father a letter about this."

Sayori remained quiet.

I waited until our other companions were deep in sleep before asking her if she was well.

"I'm tired" Sayori complained.

"I know." I teased, "you're like your old man."

She was in no mood for jokes; "I don't want to be this."

"The God's brought you to Skyrim for this purpose."

"But I don't know what to do. You don't know either."

I had to admit I didn't; "And I wish I did, I can't pretend that I know all about Dragonborn's or prophecies, but I do know you can do this."

Sayori hugged herself and shivered as the wind got thicker. I pulled her towards me;

"You've always been full of surprises little one. If anyone can save all of Tamrial. It is you."

"Please stay with me."

"I will do what I can to help" I promised, kissing the fur on her head and allowing her to hold me.


	15. The Blade's

Our quest just keeps getting stranger.

Suddenly, Sayori discovers she has her own bodyguards sworn to protect her as Dragonborn. Delphine and Esborn.

We know understand that the dragon who attacked Helgen is indeed Alduin – the world eater. Probably after Sayori yet mistakenly saving her life. She is destined to kill him, and he knows it.

If my wife could hear this….

Delphine was the one who took the horn and we found ourselves in an odd set of events. Another dragon killed; another soul absorbed.

Then came the part that broke my Sayori.

Delphine believed the Thalmor may be behind the dragon's returning and set up a plan for the Khajiit to crash a party the were having at the Thalmor Embassy.

Sayori kept quiet as Delphine explained the plans but I could see the trauma returning.

"I can do this" I offered but she shook her head asking me and our companions to wait outside.

We went to Solitude to meet with a conspirator before Sayori was smuggled into the building. I prayed to the God's to keep her safe.

The Thalmor Embassy was traumatic. We found her outside a cave quite near the Embassy and took her back to Dragon's Nest where my other children were anxiously waiting.

The Thalmor were polite including its leader. Her old friend Rahoc – a wood elf who taught her to lock pick (and gave me enough headache's once she escaped) was not there. She was almost glad. She managed to distract them before sneaking away to try and find the evidence.

The part that actually made her fur stand on edge? The cook.

The Khajiit didn't recognize her but Sayori had to pull herself together to finish the job. Usually able to sneak past anyone, we heard the cries and led by Inigo, we fought off the guards at the front gate until all was silent. Vilija cast a spell and we found Sayori in the cave injured, huddled on the ground and in tears. A troll lay dead nearby.

This is our savior.

By the God's, she's still so young.

But we found out about Esbern and suddenly we were in Riften. We fought off an assassin and yet more Thalmor just to find a crazy old man and bring him to Riverwood. Then both Blade's took us to Sky haven and now we're being told to find out about some shout to take down Alduin for good.

Vilija points out that Delphine sees Sayori as little more than a legend, forgetting that the "fierce" Dragonborn is still just a Khajiit who barely understands what is going on. I have to agree. Inigo believes in Sayori fully, but she does not.

Coda, Leona and Inday promise to keep the school safe.

Inday tells me to see a doctor.


	16. The Khajiit Caravens

We found a Khajiit named Kharjo who Inigo made friends with. After traveling to Sky Haven, we all agreed he would fit right in as a blade. He asked us to send word to his caravan of his whereabouts and since it was in Whiterun where I would need to meet with the Battleborns, I agreed on our party's behalf.

Sayori isn't fond of Whitrun. It's a pleasant enough town, but her mind goes back to the beggar girl and she complains that no one seemed to care.

We found Kharjo's caravan outside the stables. I didn't notice Sayori staring at one of their guards until Vilija nudged me and nodded at her direction.

The guard was also red but he was male and looked tougher than my Khajiit. No doubt Sayori could take him if she could take down a dragon. Or two. Or three.

"Regit?"

The larger khajiit blinked in surprise and moved a little forward. His torch went a little closer.

Sayori tried again; "Regit?"

"Sayori?"

His torch dropped to the ground. Vilija swiftly picked it up as the Khajiit guard held my Sayori tightly.

When he finally let go, he was laughing in shock and happiness; "look at you! Look at you!"

I then remember.

Regit was a name Sayori often mentioned when she talked a little about her family.

He was her brother.

Her twin.

Regit is one of those Khajiit that would have been told to leave even in Riften. You can tell just by looking at him that he is a sellsword and one who is perhaps too good at it. He has probably stolen from the very caravans he is supposed to guard. Had he not been Sayori's brother, I would not let him near the school.

He is a good brother though. I know from my own past how difficult it is when you are short of coin.

He knows straight away who I am as he bows and thanks me for taking care of his sister.

How this one will fall over when I tell him his vulnerable little sister is the Dragonborn.

We take Regit to the Bannered Mare, ignoring Nazeen who dislikes the Khajiit and the locals who stare at their Dragonborn. Sayori casually mentions that she bought a house called "Breezehouse" and offered it to her brother who was more than happy to take it. He did not want to be a guard for long.

But him and I need to talk.

Once we are alone, I ask him about Sayori.

Regit and Sayori were twins to a mother - indeed named Karina - who already had grownup children. They had two older sisters, Fash'rin and Jahadra and two older brothers, Elahbah and Husbar and then they had a younger sister called Droisa. Their father had long disappeared before Droisa was born and he had little memory of his father.

Regit has told me what he has not had the heart to tell his younger sister.

They're all gone. Her mother. Her siblings.

It's just him left.

Jahadra was executed because of that Thalmor agent but what Sayori doesn't know is that the very Thalmor Agent who kidnapped her went on to murder her own mother. That was why Jahadra had in turn, murdered him.

And it gets worse. Her remaining brothers and sisters have been missing since the deaths. Regit tells me they agreed to split up but stay in contact. Fash'rin was the first one not to respond to his letters. She looked after Droisa and he heard nothing from her too. So he went to the home they were staying only to find it had been burnt to the ground.

He fears his brothers have either died on the job or worst, become bandits. After travelling to Cyrodiil and then back, he decided to come to Skyrim with the caravans. He had all but given up hope on ever finding Sayori, let alone alive.

He couldn't stop checking on her to make sure this was real.

It's odd to realize that they are the same age. He is much more mature than she, perhaps understandably. He too has had it rough. Maybe more so.

Perhaps he will write a tale about their younger days. Historians of the future would be very interested.

"Sir. Let Regit tell her about our mother" he asked; "It will be easier." 

Then I had to tell him something I haven't yet had the heart to tell his sister.

I now have the same illness that killed my wife.

Inday knows, she saw it straight away and Leona and Coda, having seem the symptoms before, have figured it out. No one has the heart to tell Sayori. She needs me at her side.

Regit promises that whatever happens, he will keep himself safe for his little sister.

Inigo speaks my mind when he tells his fellow Khajiit that he is a honorable young man.


	17. A Grandchild

We are losing track of ourselves as we find more and more citizens willing to become Blade's. A young man from Rorkistead to an Orc woman all too eager to leave her stronghold. We must have traveled the whole of Skyrim by now and yet we should be learning this "shout" that had bought down Alduin.

Sayori has managed to slain yet another dragon and her confidence in herself has started to grow. Still, the idea that she is supposed to end this turbulent time by killing the World-eater is still too much for the young Khajiit.

All I see is the young orphan who depends on me.

And I won't be here for long.

And I worry Sayori will find out before she can finally end Alduin.

We end up on Dawnstar where everyone seems to suffer from nightmares. We agree to dig round for information once we visit the Greybeards again.

Then Vilija hear's a cry from the pier and we follow her onto a boat.

It's an Argonian child.

As we take him inside the inn, we find a Redguard child lying on the floor as well. I send him to Dragon's Keep once I hear his story.

But the Argonian boy doesn't want to go to school. He wants revenge.

His name in Ram-Ku. He has traveled from Blackmarsh to find and kill the very people who murdered his parents. He tells us they were slavers - Nord's - but now he is alone and very frightened, unsure what to do but eager to find those murderer's.

It's just another sad story in Skyrim.

Sayori suddenly takes his shoulder and they talk in a separate room. It seems like more than an hour before they finally emerge.

"Sir?" Sayori looks at me, "I wondered if it's alright to adopt?"

The little boy has lost the murder in his eyes. He is a child again.

I pat his head; "Looks like you have me as a Grandfather little one."

The boy holds onto Sayori and cries.

We don't have the space at Dragon's Nest but Regit offers to take care of him until Sayori can finish her quest.

"That's a good thing you did." Inigo says to her afterwards as we climb the seven thousand steps again.

"He reminded of me in a way" Sayori answers, "I've been tempted to run back and find the High Elf who murdered my mother."

"What stopped you?" I have to ask.

"You're kindness Papa."

It takes me a while to realize what she has just called me.


	18. Paarthurnax

The Greybeards were less than impressed that the Dragonborn – my Sayori – has the Blade's at her back and nor were they happy to teach her anymore new shouts. But they know that whilst she may not be ready, there is little time left.

And so we stand behind her as she makes her way up to the Throat of the World to find the Greybeards leader. We hear a roar.

A dragon!

Yet it doesn't attack.

And then we realize.

"The Greybeard's leader is a dragon?" Ingo is stunned, "well I suppose we should have seen that coming."

I have to shake my head at him.

Still, for a dragon, Paathurnax makes us feel welcome. Unfortunately, he doesn't know the shout we need. He does know that we need an Elder Scroll.

"What's an Elder Scroll?"

Of course she wouldn't know.

Luckily, I know the place we could find out where the find one. The College of Winterhold.

I hate Winterhold, a depressing place.

I will not choose this place to tell Sayori my grave news.

We head back to Sky Haven first to tell Delphine and Esbern the news.

Then a confrontation of sorts happens.

"We have learned that the Greybeards leader is a dragon," says Esbern, "he must be destroyed."

"But why?" Sayori's voice sounds so childlike against his wise old one, "he helped me."

"Our oath binds us to kill all dragons," Delphine scolds my child, "we will not help you again until you do what needs to be done."

Sayori looks at me.

I sigh; "The demand that the Blades make to you shows that they do not understand what you are. Even Esbern, a scholar who understands more about the ancient history of the dragons and Dragonborn than just pretty much any human alive, doesn't understand your nature. To Delphine you are simply a weapon, a blade to be pointed at dragons. She claims that the Blades serve the Dragonborn, but she doesn't actually believe it. To be a Dovahkiin is to truly have the soul of a dragon. To be Dovahkiin is to have the same will to dominate that all dragons have. The Dragonborn must struggle with his or her nature just as Paarthurnax has, as the dragon points out.

Now you may resist or give in as you see fit, but the struggle is there regardless. Yes? A wolf isn't blamed for obeying its nature. That doesn't mean you will let it attack your flock of sheep, but it is only doing what it was made to do. Dragons are only doing what they were made to do, and long ago Paarthurnax was no different. But now he IS different. He has struggled for thousands of years against his nature, he has become something better. He taught humanity the Way of the Voice, helping them to fight back against his own kind. He teaches you what is necessary to battle Alduin and save the world and the souls of mortals after they die. And the Blades want you to kill him?

What is better? To trust someone because you believe on them, or because you want to believe in them with all your heart, despite any lingering doubt?"

I see her eyes frown in deep thought but she nods.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Delphine notices we haven't left.

"Look here-" Vilija attempts to stick up for her friend.

"You swore an oath to serve me." Sayori's voice is dangerous, "you swore you would follow me."

"My oath-"

"I AM DRAGONBORN!"

Skyhaven temple shook.

The other blades came running.

"I say this to you now." Her voice was quite again, "Paarthurnax is not our enemy. He has helped us. We will leave him alone. Should he ever turn traitor, that will be my responsibility. You will not order me around."

Delphine was white as a sheet; "Yes."

"And you will remember to address me as Dragonborn from now on."

I couldn't help but smirk as Delphine nodded and walked sheepishly out to "train the new recruits".

Sayori suddenly became a child; "I didn't mean to lose my temper sir."

I had to smile; "you're facing a dragon, yet you're still scared I'm going to scold you?"

"Believe me, nothing scares me more."

"And if I will praise you once more, I think you did the right thing. Don't ever let them try to make you change your mind. We need that dragon alive. He has done nothing but help us."

"I agree" Inigo appeared, "the blade's are too eager to kill first and ask questions later. We should tread carefully." He grinned mischievously at Sayori; "my friend, for a voice so weak, your shouts can make ten giants tremble in fear."


	19. Confrontation

Finding the Elder Scroll was the easy part. If you say crazy old men, an addict Khajiit, an underground wonderland and several Falmers was a quick job for an old Imperial, two Khajiits and a Nord girl.

I joke, it took every strength I had and I woke up in Breezehome with Sayori standing over me.

I knew as I got up that she was very much aware that I was ill.

"I'm sorry little kitten" was all I could say.

Her voice was so little; "Why did it take you this long to tell me this?"

"You're going through so much already. I didn't want you to worry about the old man."

"What am I going to do without you?"

"You don't need me to scold you forever."

She tried to hide it but I could hear her tears. Being the stronger one in the room at that moment, I held her head in my arms and comforted her like I had done years ago.

I cannot go with her anymore. Regit informs my other children and Coda carries me back to Dragon's Nest. The school has missed me and the children are eager to know more about "Madam Sayori, the Dragon-Slayer". I tell my children not to let them know that I am dying.

It turns out I had been out for more than several days. Whilst I was being cared for by Vilija and Inigo, Sayori decided to continue her quest alone for a while. They tell me she was gone for a while.

Then they say the Matron of the Riften Orphanage was murdered.

Then there were more.

Then there's news of the Emperor's death.

My old Legion friends will no doubt have a lot to say about that.

Sayori doesn't want to talk about the Emperors death. She says that her actions as Dragonborn may have led to his death. A lot of strange things have happened after all. I tell her it's silly to assume so.

Unless….

I had to wait until we were alone before I questioned her. The Khajiit are cunning creatures but Sayori cannot lie to her old teacher. If she were any younger, I'd have got my birch. For now, I cannot help but strike her a few times to show my disgust.

She tells me she had little choice. Nonsense. She didn't need to go to the Orphanage to kill an old lady. We could have got a room for that boy.

Although I am ill and she is Dragonborn, she visibly trembles at my weak blows.

"You didn't cry when I used a birch, yet you cry now as an adult when I can't even use my full strength." I feel my chest heave, "you have no respect for life, I doubt you even care for mine."

"It was either join them or die in that shack-"

"You could have easily killed that assassin."

"She is dead now."

"Good." I struggle, "And my the God's show mercy on you."

"Papa."

My pain fades.

"Papa I was scared."

Sayori is only seventeen. She's still a kid. Her memory is strong with everything she has seen and done. And she's been expected to do too much.

Of course this would happen. A severe lapse in judgement. 

At least she is alive.

If only to face our world's greatest danger.

I have to find the strength to stay with her until her quest is over.

I promise to try and join her in her last fight against Alduin. If she is Dragonborn, she has nothing to fear against Sithis and his cult if she never goes back.

She tries to persuade me to stay in bed but I have made up my mind.

I'm going to die with a sword in my hand.


	20. Papa

_You left us tonight with the promise you will meet me in Sovengarde._

_Sovengarde is grand place. I should know._

_I wish I could have been honest with all I have done. I did so many stupid things while the illness worked it's venom on you. I do not know what will happen to my soul. I may just disappear._

_Perhaps now you are aware of my many sins. I plead forgiveness. And I'll do anything to earn it._

_By the God's, I sound like Inigo._

_You were there at least to greet me when Alduin was defeated. I wish you had been able to travel with me. It was hard being on my own without you, Viljia, Inigo, Leona, Inday and even cowardly Coda._

_But, as you said, I did it. And now I can do anything._

_The day after we bid your soul goodbye, a Redguard known as "The Ebony Warrior" challenged me to fight. He had nothing to live for and wished to die by my hands._

_Inigo, Vilja and Leona offered to be my side. He was not an easy opponent, but I quickly finished him. Leona took his armour while we buried him with honours._

_Unlike him, I do have some quests to do. Mainly, to keep your legacy and your teachings. Inday has taken over Dragon's Keep. Leona and Coda no longer adventure so I am the lone wolf. Or Cat._

_Inigo still talks about a debt he owes me while Viljia is concerned about her own quests. I suppose the Dragonborn has lots to do even after defeating the World-eater._

_Regit has adopted two children from the Orphanage – S'bad and Runa._

_And I have more children who depend on me as their new mother. I also adopted a Khajiit named Ma-Rakha from the same Orphanage before finding Masisha, Sofie and Chases-Starlight wondering Skyrim. Ram-Ku promises to take care of them, but my influence means I have enough Housecarl's, Blade's and friends to look after them all._

_I am happy. I suppose._

_But I miss you._

_No glory as Dragonborn is worth the many tears I have shed. But I will not wallow in self pity for long. The land of Tamriel will need me._

_For I am the last Dragonborn._

_And you are the man who will always influence my decisions going forward._

_All my love, your little kitten._

_Sayori._

_The last Dragonborn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fanfiction
> 
> Mods:  
Dragon's Keep: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/53509  
Vilija: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/26393  
INIGO: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/1461


End file.
